Sex Shots
by Writing Sins Not Tragedies
Summary: Collection of One-Shot sex scenes between multiple couples from Twilight.
1. Chapter 1: Charlie and Renee

**Hello Twilight readers,**

**These one-shot are all about lemons. **

**They will be all different couples, odd and cannon. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**PAIRING: CHARLIE AND RENEE**

**SUMMARY: Charlie is 21 and has come home on a two week vacation to visit his parents. Renee is 17 and is in her junior year. Charlie stops by to visit Renee's older brother and they meet. With no one else home Charlie takes what he wants, and that is Renee, whether she likes it or not.**

* * *

I pulled up the drive of Michael's house and sighed heavily. He had told me he should be home when I arrived but I didn't see a car in the driveway.

I frowned but parked my car and climbed out. I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door twice.

Waiting for only a minute I knocked again when a female voice yelled, "Coming!"

I didn't recognise the voice but when the door opened, I couldn't be any happier.

"Hi!" She smiled and I returned it.

"Hi, I'm Charlie." I held out my hand.

She shook my hand and asked, "How can I help you?"

"I am here to see Michael."

She nodded, "Oh he is my brother, but he isn't home, he should have been home an hour ago but he is stuck in the city, said something about a massive accident." I nodded my head.

I asked, "Would you mind if I waited here? Michael said it would be fine." She nodded and let me inside.

I looked around the house and smiled, it was a nice house. "I just realized," I said, "I don't know your name."

The woman smiled and she said, "I'm Renee, Michael's younger sister."

"Oh your Renee, well you are a lot prettier than the photos that Michael has in his dorm room." She blushed.

"So you are Michael's roommate?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I said.

Renee led me into the living room and we sat down. She sat down first and I sat as close to her as possible. Renee was what you would call a beautiful woman if you were a gentleman, me, well I wasn't, she was fucking hot and plenty fuckable. Her breasts were large and perky, and the outfit she had on screamed slut, her tight top pushed her breasts together tightly, they appeared as if they were about to pop out of her shirt. She also had on a tiny skirt that I wouldn't mind leaving on as I pounded into what I hoped was her virgin pussy.

Placing my hand on her thigh I asked, "So your 17 right?"

Renee glanced at my hand and nodded, "Yeah and I have a boyfriend too."

I smiled and chuckled, "That's nice, have you fucked him yet?"

Renee blushed and I laughed sitting back, "Don't worry love, I am just kidding." Renee forced a smile and turned slightly away from me.

She offered me a drink and I accepted. As she walked into the kitchen, I watched her and watched her ass wiggle. I smiled and waited for her to come back. She came back a minute later and handed me a large glass of ice tea. I thanked her and took a sip. I placed it on the table and asked, "Renee would you be honest if I asked you something?"

Renee nodded her head, "Of course, I have no reason to lie."

I smiled, "Would you care if I told you, that I fuck your brother?" Renee's mouth fell open in surprise and she stood there silent for a second.

"I didn't know that he was gay."

I laughed, "He isn't, and neither am I, we just like fucking."

Renee nodded her head, "Then why tell me?" she asked.

"Because I want to be able to say that I fucked you and your brother." I said point blank and Renee gulped.

"I am sorry Charlie," she said, "I have a boyfriend and I won't cheat on him." I smiled and stood up.

I walked towards her and ended up backing her up against the wall. I smiled at her and placed both my arms on her hips. "Don't worry, no one will find out." I slid them around her waist and palmed her butt checks.

Renee shook her head but I hushed her and pulled her flush against me. She struggled against me, wiggling her body against my crotch and I groaned.

"Oh Renee, don't tease me." She pushed against my chest and I slipped my hands under her skirt.

"No! Charlie don't!" I smiled and hooked my finger in her panties. I pulled them down her legs and she shoved against me again. I grabbed her hands and pushed my whole body against hers, holding her against the wall.

I forced my lips against hers and she held her mouth closed. I kept one of my hands wrapped around her wrist and held them above her head. I used my other hand and palmed her hand, I pinched her nipple through her shirt and she gasped. Her mouth opened and I used that time to slip in my tongue.

She groaned in frustration and I continued to fondle her breast. I pulled out of the kissed and grabbed both of her thighs. I picked her up and her hands dug into my shoulders as she gasped in fright. I pulled her panties off her ankles and pulled her legs around my waist.

I pushed my crotch into hers and she groaned and I smiled. "That sounds like you want it."

She shook her head, "No!" I smiled and slipped one hand under her skirt towards her puppy. She was slick and wet.

She moaned and I said, "You really wet baby, you want me, don't you?" She shook her head again. I slipped two fingers into her and she moaned again, "you want it!" I said and I frowned as she shook her head again. I pulled my fingers from her and she groaned in what sounded like disappointment. I carried her over to the kitchen table and placed her on top.

I pushed her down and quickly unbuttoned my pants. I pulled out my hard cock and pumped myself a few times before grabbing her thighs. I opened her legs and pulled her against me. She fort against me, and yelled "No! No!" She smacked my chest, but I ignored her and lined up my cock to her entrance. "NO! Charlie please! I am a virgin!"

I hushed her and said, "I figured as much, but trust me, after the pain, all you will feel is pleasure, and you will want cock. It will be all you want. Now just relax." She sobbed and shook her head. I sighed and ignored her tears.

I looked down at her pussy and smiled, she dripped and I knew she would be tight. I slipped the head of my cock in and I groaned. She felt so good. She cried and I gripped her hips and slammed myself into her. She cried in pain and I groaned at the tightness of her hole.

Pulling out, I slammed into her again and she continued to cry. I could feel the not in my stomach begin to build as I pounded into her. I never wanted to stop. The closer I got, the less Renee cried and the more she moaned. She was beginning to enjoy it.

"Fuck!" I cried as I slammed into her again, cumming. I smiled and looked down at her. She looked at me, her eyes puffing from crying but she still looked beautiful. I leant forward on the table and I asked, "Did it feel good?"

She shook her head. I frowned and reached down and grabbed her shirt. I pulled it off and she didn't fight me. I threw it to the ground and picked her up from the table. My dick still inside her as I walked over to the couch. I sat down and Renee bounced on me slightly. She moaned and I smiled, "Do you want me to fuck you again?"

She didn't respond. I reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Her breasts sat free in front of me and I asked, "Do you want to ride me?" She shook her head. I frowned and rolled my hips. She moaned and I said, "Sure sounds like to want to." Renee closed her eyes and I leant towards her and I said, "If you don't ride me, I will get your brother to fuck you in front of your parents. If you don't believe me, I can tell you some stories about what I have got your brother to do." Renee sobbed and placed her hands on my shoulders. She moved her hips and I smiled. "Good girl." I gripped her hips and began to move with her.

Within minutes Renee was moaning. "That feel good?"

"Yes! Arrh!" She moaned and I groaned as she moved faster.

"Good girl! Ride my cock!" She moaned and I watched as her breasts bounced in my face.

Thrust!

Thrust!

Thrust!

Thrust!

Her tight pussy felt so good and I felt the pressure began to build. I moaned loudly and said, "Fuck I am going to cum!" I slipped a hand to Renee's pussy and slipped two fingers in with my cock. She moaned and screamed

"Fuck! Charlie!" She came, coating my cock and I came as she squeezed my shaft. She rode my cock all the way through our come down and she collapsed against my chest.

I smiled and said, "Renee you are such a good girl!"

She sighed against my chest and the front door opened.

"Hey Charlie! You here." Renee gasped but I grabbed her.

"Yeah in here mate." Michael walked in and spotted Renee sitting on my lap. He smiled and said

"I guess I owe you." I nodded

"You sure do." Renee frowned.

"WHAT?" She screamed!

Michael and I laughed, "I bet Michael I could fuck you before he got home. I won." Renee tried to get up but I stopped her.

"But what he owes me, is that I get to watch him fuck you." Renee gulped and Michael began to up zip his pants.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella and Billy

**Hello Twilight readers,**

**These one-shot are all about lemons. **

**They will be all different couples, odd and cannon. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**PAIRING: Bella and Billy**

**SUMMARY: Bella is bored at home. She had been grounded for being a naughty girl when Billy shows up. When Billy confronts Bella about her naughtiness, Bella can't help but open her mouth! ;)**

* * *

The loud knocking made me huff, I stood from the couch and walked to the front door, pulling it open sharply. I forced a smile and came face to face with Billy, my dad's best friend. He returned my smile.

"Hey Bella," He said. "How are you?"

I nodded, "Yeah good." I sighed wondering what he was doing here.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by, I know Charlie isn't here, there was just something I left in the garage last time I was 'round, would you mind if I grabbed it?" I shook my head and let him inside.

Following Billy to the garage he made small talk, I hated small talk.

"How has school been?"

I shrugged, "School is school, boring as always." Billy smiled and laughed at me answer.

I unlocked the door to the garage and Billy walked past me and flicked the light on. The garage we hardly used. It held a bunch of boxes and a few pieces of furniture including an old couch.

I watched Billy as he looked around and couldn't find what he was looking for. He scratched his head in confusion and said, "I swear I left it here."

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"It is an old leather journal, it belongs to Harry Clearwater." I nodded.

"I haven't seen it." I said, "And dad never mentioned it." Billy nodded and turned to look at me.

He stared at me intently, not looking away and he said, "You know, your dad told me about how he found you in bed with your teacher last week." I gulped.

_Yeah, I was fucking my teacher for a better grade, who wouldn't? I sucked at science and my teacher was hot, and it wasn't that big of an age gap either, it was only six years. _

"Yeah, so?" Billy smiled.

He took a few steps towards me and said, "Well, I was wondering if he was the only older guy that you have been fucking. 'Cause if you have a list of guys you are fucking, you can add one more to the list." I stepped towards him this time.

"So you want to fuck me is that it?" I asked and Billy nodded his head.

I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him backwards, he walked back until his knees hit the edge of the old couch and he fell down onto it. I smiled at Billy, "Well let's fuck then."

I pulled my shirt over my head and let it drop to the floor. I reached behind and unclipped my bra before letting it join my shirt as well. I stood there in front of him, in just my shorts. I unbuttoned my shorts and pushed them down my thighs with my underwear and Billy continued to stare. The bulge in his pants made me smile as I knew that every guy that saw me naked always had that same reaction.

I dropped to my knees in front of him and said, "Let's see this monster." Billy smiled and I quickly undid his pants and pulled out his cock, and yes indeed Billy junior was a monster. He had to be at least nine inches long and thick. I couldn't wait to have him fuck my mouth as I swallowed his cum.

I wrapped my hand around the base of his monster and pumped with my hand a few times. Billy groaned and I leant down and licked up his length, from the edge of his balls to his tip. I swirled my tongue around his leaking tip before taking him into my mouth.

I relaxed my throat completely, taking him in as much as I could. Getting three-quarters of him down my throat, I gripped his base with my hand as I slowly moved my head.

I grazed my teeth along his length as I pulled my head up slowly, and did the same bobbing down.

Billy gasped as his fingers slipped into my hair and gripped tightly. It wasn't long before he was moving his hips and fucking my mouth. Our pace sped up quickly and Billy thrusts were harsh against my throat but he didn't care, and neither did I.

Using my other hand I fondled his balls and in seconds he came. His cum shot down my throat and I smiled up at him as I swallowed every drop.

Releasing his limp cock from my mouth, I stood up and pulled his hands down his legs. They pooled around his ankles and I straddled his waist. I smiled at Billy and pulled his shirt over his head before throwing it behind me.

"You aren't done yet are you?" I asked Billy.

He smiled at me, "No way, I want to fuck that pussy of yours." I smiled and rubbed my hips against his. Rubbing my damp pussy across his now semi-hard cock.

I leant down and kissed his lips gently. Our hip moving together. Billy kissed me back, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. I gripped his shoulder with one hand and wrapped my other around his cock.

I lined him up to my entrance and said, "Don't let me down old man." I slammed myself down onto his monster and Billy groaned.

"Oh fuck! You're so tight!" I smiled and moaned with him as he gripped my hips and began to thrust with me.

Starting of slow, Billy gripped my hips and moved me, rocking his hips against mine.

"Billy!" I moaned and gripped his hair, "Fuck me! Hard!" Billy nodded and slammed up into me. I groaned and pulled him closer, causing his face to be buried into my breasts.

"Oh fuck!" Billy yelled as he picked up his pace.

With every thrust, we both wanted more. It got faster and harder the longer we continued. I could feel my orgasm building, second by second, I wanted it. I also wanted him to fill me with his cum.

"Bella! Fuck!" I smiled and he yelled, "Cum! Cum for Billy!" I nodded and felt the pressure in my stomach snapped and I exploded.

"Fuck Billy!" I screamed as I tightened around Billy cock as I exploded.

"Oh Yeah! Fuck Yeah!" Billy came seconds after me; I felt it as his cock squirted inside of me, filling me.

I leant against his shoulder, breathing heavily. _God that was good! _I sat up and looked at Billy. "Well you certainly didn't let me down."

Billy smiled, "I knew I wouldn't." I kissed him softly and moved my hips and Billy groaned. "Would you like another round?"

I smiled and nodded, "I would love for you to fuck me again, however, my dad shall be home very soon so you need to go." I stood up and grabbed my clothes. I pulled on my shorts and shirt and turned to face Billy once again.

He had pulled up his pants and stood up. He pulled on his shirt as I said, "Come back anytime, dad isn't here." I kissed his lips gently and slipped my panties into his pocket. "You can keep them."

Billy smiled and we walked out of the garage. As he walked out the front door, my father pulled up in his car. Billy waved and drove off and I couldn't help but smile. My father looked at me and asked, "What was Billy doing here?"

"Picking up something Jake left over." I said, and my dad nodded.

"Oh, ok. You should have asked him to stay for dinner."

"I did." I said, "But he had plans, maybe next time and I can plan dessert too." My dad nodded and walked away. The dessert he thought of though, was not what dessert I wanted. I just couldn't wait to see my monster friend again!


End file.
